A Reckless Visitor
by mkt1217
Summary: Ric and Alexis get a surprise visitor while spending a relaxing morning at home.


_A Reckless Morning  
by MKT_

Scene: Ric and Alexis's living room. It's about mid-morning. Viola has taken Kristina out to the park and kiddie gymnastics/dance class. Ric and Alexis were taking advantage of the "quiet" time.

Alexis comes into the living room dressed only in the purple bathrobe. There are some toys strewn about and a basket of laundry on the couch.

Alexis starts leafing through some mail and papers piled on the desk when there is a knock at the door.

Alexis opens the door.

Alexis: Judge Shindo! This is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you until...

Judge: Yes, I know. I do this on purpose when I schedule these home visits. I feel I get to see the 'real' home and family better this way.

Alexis (adjusting her robe and tying the belt even tighter): Yes, well, please come in. Uh...Kristina is out...with the nanny...at her gymnas...er...'movement' class. My husband and I were just...er...getting ready for...work...

Just then Ric comes into the living room clad only in a towel and a big grin.

Ric: Hey, sweetie, got the shower all warmed up...

He sees Judge Shindo and stops dead in his tracks. The towel starts to slip and Ric grabs at it with both hands to keep it in place.

Alexis: Judge Shindo is here for our home visit...dear.

Ric: I thought that wasn't until one.

Ric instinctively looks at his wrist but realizes he's not wearing a watch. This only adds to the embarrassment. He also realizes he has let go of the towel and now fumbles to keep it in place.

Judge Shindo (trying to stifle a laugh): I like to show up early to catch the family in a more...natural state.

Camera holds on shocked/embarrassed/mortified reactions from Ric and Alexis and an amused look on Judge Shindo's face.

Fade to commercial.

Back from commercial...

Alexis tries to usher Judge Shindo over to the couch.

Alexis: Well, yes, Judge. Thank you for coming over. Please have a seat. Can I get you something...coffee or tea, perhaps...

Ric (still over by the dining room table, clutching his towel for dear life, talking at about the same time as Alexis): I think I'll just go...uh...get dressed...

Judge Shindo: Hold it, right there, both of you!

Ric and Alexis stop frozen. They glance at each other, exchanging worried looks.

Camera holds on their reactions.

Cut to a scene with drunk Sonny sitting in the darkened living room at Castle Greyskull, shooting barware. Next, a scene where Emily is whining to Lucky for the umpteenth time. Next, a scene where Diego and Maria are wasting valuable videotape. Next, a scene where Rachel is secretly replacing Courtney's L'Oreal Shimmering Summer Blonde with Midnight Goth. And now, back to Reckless...

Judge Shindo: Please, let me apologize for barging in. If I show up at the announced time, all I get is a tidy house, polished floors and little girls in crisp pink dresses and pretty bows in their hair. But, if I show up early, I get to see toys on the floor, children in their jammies and breakfast dishes in the sink...you know...a real home...a loving home. (Pause) And, yes, on occasion, I arrive at an…ahem...inopportune moment (looks over at Ric, glancing up and down) and I get an eyeful.

Ric and Alexis let out embarrassed laughs.

Judge Shindo: But this (motions between robed Alexis and towel-clad Ric) proves to me that Kristina lives in a home with two parents who love her and just as important – love each other.

Ric and Alexis look at each other with little smiles.

Judge Shindo: At the time of the first custody hearing I had suspected that the two of you had gotten married just for show, perhaps as a way of trying to convince me that a two parent household was better. I got the impression that you two were trying to pull one over on me. That is one of the reasons I sided with Mr. Corinthos at that time. (Pause) I realize now that I was wrong. Ms. Davis, I need to apologize to you. You tried to tell me that Mr. Corinthos was a danger to his children, and I just didn't listen. However, with everything that has transpired with the children since then, I realize you were telling the truth, that you were truly worried about your daughter's safety and that you were not just trying to punish Mr. Corinthos for personal reasons.

Alexis: Thank you, Judge. All I've ever wanted to do is keep my daughter safe and give her a loving home.

Judge: Yes, and I believe that you have accomplished both of those goals. (The Judge starts for the door.) Well, I have taken up enough of your time. I'll let you newlyweds get back to...uh...what you were doing. (Alexis runs over to hold the door open for the Judge.) I've called a hearing for tomorrow morning at nine to go over the current custody agreement. I believe some changes are in order. I trust I will see both of you there?

Alexis: Yes, your honor, 9 a.m. sharp.

Judge: Oh, and Mr. Lansing?

Ric (yes, still standing there in that towel, looking mortified): Yes, Judge?

Judge: I'll expect you there in a suit and tie.

Ric (more mortified than ever, but with a grin): Yes, ma'am, certainly.

Judge: Good. I'm on my way to Mr. Corinthos's home now. Good day.

Alexis: Thank you for coming.

The Judge leaves. Alexis closes the door, pauses a second, and then runs gleefully over to Ric, throwing her arms around his neck and planting her lips on his. He reaches around her waist with both hands.

The camera pans down to Ric's feet…just as the towel hits the floor.

Fade to commercial.

End of scene.


End file.
